Sweet Pain
by Blackbird Onyx
Summary: Melina Perez isn't feeling so well with a throat infection that forced her to stay off the road while her beau returns home after a long week. John Morrison/Melina Perez


This story is based on a legitimate ailment that Melina had contracted in mid-2009. The content of this fic, however, is fictitious. But plausibly true.

If you're a John&Melina Shipper, make sure you join us at www [dot] twitter [dot] com / JM_Shippers!

I do not own anything. The characters belong to themselves.

* * *

"Lina!" Settling his massive luggage on the wooden-paneled floor, a hand still struggled with the duffel bag it held as he willed the door open with a shoulder. Exasperated, he hastily dropped the bag before him as the door quietly clicked shut behind him.

Home…after a long week, returning home was a blessing. Despite the plaguing drowsiness, he can't help but beam in glee at the prospect of seeing her. He dreaded the loneliness of being on the road without her, his concern eating him away by every passing minute at work. Attempting to center his concentration, even, was painfully tormenting, to say the very least. How much he just craved to hold her…just to feel her nestling against him and remain so for as long as they desired…

Abruptly jerking up from his leaning against the door frame, John Hennigan made a swift sprint up the stairs, well aware of his destination as he allowed fervor to overwhelm him.

Pausing before a door, he gently stepped in to their bedroom, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. His heart utterly broke at the thought of how much she must have had suffered from her illness while he was away, the ailment mulishly forcing her to stay home in the first place. For a week she was absolutely mute, managing only a couple of barely fathomable hand gestures; in the week that followed, all she could muster were a few undecipherable syllables that hardly made any sense. Needless to say, communication turned very much into a comedic routine between them.

Chuckling softly to himself, he scanned the space before him and smiled again upon spotting her tiny form, laying asleep on the couch across from where he was. Gingerly, the man padded up to her, kneeling at the foor of the furniture.

_Still asleep_, he thought, _thank God_. Gazing up at her slumbering face, warmth embraced him inside at the sight of her…so defenseless, angelic. He sighed, admiring her as she slept.

He recoiled slightly when she stirred, her hazel brown eyes fluttering open and twinkling vividly in the dimly-lit bedroom. Appearing surprised at first, a smile quickly took its place upon taking in the presence of the man before her.

"Hey beautiful,' he whispered, huskily. "How ya' feelin'?"

She tried to help herself up; prompting him to guide her up until her back was against the armrest of the couch. "Better. Sorry I couldn't pick you up. The meds knocked me out before I could try." Laughing to herself, she shook her head.

He grinned. God, how much he missed her voice, her sweet laughter. It was like hearing it for the very first time-so distant in its absence yet so familiar and infectious otherwise. "It's fine, Mina. And you're talking-which is a good sign." Reaching up to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear, he then clasped her hand in his, delicately entwining their fingers.

Nodding, Melina smiled. "I just finished the last of my meds. Laurins called- I should be cleared to compete next week." Shifting on the couch, she tugged on him, motioning for him to sit. "C'mon, baby. You must be tired."

"But…" He smirked deviously, a mischievous glint in his green orbs. Yanking her suddenly yet tenderly as not to hurt her, she landed right in his lap gracefully. "…I want you on the floor with me."

"Johnny!" Whining playfully, she swatted him lightly on the chest. "John Hennigan, you're gonna get it from me!" She mockingly glared, but failing to disguise the giggle tingling her voice. Watching his grin grow wider-if that was even possible at this point-she wrapped herself around him, sinking cozily into his warmth and burrowing her head in his neck. A content sigh escaped her as she felt his one arm encircling her abdomen while the other rested on her thigh. "I missed this…"

Stroking her side, he leaned on her head, the sweet scent of her shampoo engulfing his lungs. "Who doesn't miss sitting in the lap of the "Shaman of Sexy?' He jested, a smile finding its way to his lips again. "You don't get to do this everyday."

Scoffing, she wiggled out of his clutch, looking up at his chiseled features, all the more accentuated with the lighting enclosing them. "Who said I missed doing this…_with you_?" Trying hard to contain a laugh, she ran a hand across his brunette mane before patting him twice on the cheek. "Sorry, baby. I don't."

He pouted outwardly, frowning as she succumbed to her laughter. "I'm hurt, Melly."

Her gaze softening now, she brushed her thumb across his protruding lower lip, adoring his endearing expression. "Awww…" Trailing a finger along his jaw, she smiled. "Johnny, I was only kidding."

"You love me." He teased, returning her smile.

Sighing once more, Melina Perez locked her eyes with his, pinching his nose gently before reassuming her posture around him mere seconds ago. She shut her eyes when she heard John sigh above her, his arms once again barricading her in his territory. The lovers simple remained there, enjoying the serene atmosphere confining them, only their breathing and heartbeat rhythmically complementing each other's.

"Say, Mina…" Disrupting the silence, he waited as she stared at him, her head cocked to a side in question. "Speaking of 'getting something' from you, I just remembered…"

Before she could say a word, he captured her lips with his…


End file.
